Ryoko's wish
by Torixx
Summary: Rated for language. Ryoko thinks about the relationships between Tenchi and the other girls and herself after Kagato. Slight OOCness, is a one-shot even though there's two chapters, R+R please
1. Ryoko's Wish

A/N: I don't know what inspired me to write this. It's a one-shot Tenchi Muyo fic. I haven't seen Tenchi Muyo in forever, so it might be a little OOC, anyways, enjoy and review, I welcome flames, I need more pyro- techniques anyways. It's kinda well. I'm not sure, read and find out. Oh yeah. And it's in first-person of Ryoko, since I relate to her best.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo and all relating characters and shows, so don't sue me!! I only have cereal anyways!! Why would you sue for cereal?!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"NO! RYOKO! Get off me!" He kicked me off and ran again. He was always running, so can you blame me for chasing him? I mean, after all, when someone runs from you, it's an open invitation to chase them.  
  
"Tenchi! Get back here! You know you want me!" I was on my feet again and chasing him in no time, even if he was strong, for a human, it was nowhere near my demon strength. I used my demon powers and flew after him 'Oh great,' I thought, 'he's headed for the shrine and that old hag Yosho, his grandfather.' I flew faster, but Tenchi was special, he was able to stay just out of my reach while running up those stairs.  
  
"Grandpa! Help! Ryoko's at it again!" Tenchi put on a burst of speed just as my hand touched the back of his neck and he managed to get into the shrine room- the only room on this entire shrine I couldn't go into, because of my demon blood. That room was the safe-haven for Tenchi these days, it seemed. He went there more and more as I tried to awaken his true feelings for me. What he did there I didn't know. I could never get close enough to even watch him in there.  
  
I sighed and jumped into a tree close- but not too close- to the shrine room and waited for Tenchi to come out. While I waited I thought about how much Tenchi had been rejecting me lately, well, not just me, but all the other girls too. Ayeka was pretty pissed-off about all this, and constantly blamed me for Tenchi running from her attempts to flirt with him. Mihoshi's feeble attempts to be more then a friend to Tenchi had been met with angry shouts too. And Kiyone, who really didn't want Tenchi as much as the rest of us, had been disappointed that he ran away from her friendliness toward him. Washu didn't give a shit one way or the other about this, as long as Tenchi agreed to be her guinea pig in her experiments with the Jurai light-hawk wings.  
  
Then I thought about Sasami. That little Jurain brat seemed to be the only one who could really get close to Tenchi these days. It was almost like . . . nah, couldn't happen. Tenchi couldn't like her. Could he?  
  
"Guys! Dinner!" I heard Sasami yell for dinnertime, though it was faint, and I'm sure Tenchi didn't hear her. Now I had a choice, I could prove to Tenchi I care and tell him that Sasami was calling for dinner or- Shit. He had better hearing then I thought. I watched as he walked out of the shrine room. I debated briefly jumping down from the tree and walking with him, but decided not to, since he'd probably just run away from me anyways. I sighed and teleported to the house then walked into the kitchen and looked at what was for dinner that night.  
  
"We're lucky Sasami is such a good cook and agrees to cook for us," I heard Kiyone say from the other room. Hmm, who was she talk-oh yeah, probably Mihoshi.  
  
"Yup. I love Sasami's rice balls more then anything else." Definitely Mihoshi. I sighed and walked into the other room. Foolish choice, now I had to talk with them about something.  
  
"Hey Ryoko! What's your favorite food?" Couldn't Mihoshi think of something more . . . I don't know, interesting to talk about then food? Guess not. I sighed again, I seemed to be sighing a lot lately, but I wasn't sure why, and put on a fake smile.  
  
"My favorite food is human flesh with a bit of blood to wash it down, and some destruction of planets for dessert." Maybe is I grossed/freaked then out they'd leave me alone. I smirked a bit and turned to walk away.  
  
"EWW! Ryoko, that is so gross!" Mihoshi was definitely sickened, but Kiyone didn't seem to be affected by it. I turned back to see if she was to sickened to talk, but saw she wasn't even looking at me and Mihoshi, her eyes had a distance gaze and she was looking to the left. Naturally, I turned and looked too, only to see Tenchi there, looking disturbed.  
  
"Ryoko . . . why would you want to kill and destroy still? I-I though you gave up killing after we defeated Kagato . . ." Oh no, Tenchi had heard. He wouldn't understand that it was all just a joke to get Kiyone and Mihoshi to leave me alone. I looked at him awkwardly, then, without warning, Sasami walked into the room.  
  
"Oh good, Tenchi, I need some help scraping carrots for tomorrows stew." The Jurian Princess looked up at Tenchi, then to Kiyone, then to me. "Did something happen?" she finally asked when no one made a move or said anything for a few seconds.  
  
Tenchi shook his head, snapping out of the trance-like grip that held us all frozen "No, Sasami, nothing happened." He smiled faintly and walked into the kitchen with her, already forgetting the incident, I thought.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
I had though wrong. Later that night, after dinner, I went outside for some fresh air, and to escape doing dishes. I walked along the trail to the cave where Tenchi first found me, hoping to be alone with my memories of him as a little boy for a while. But I wasn't alone. Sitting by the cave was Tenchi, he didn't seem to hear me as I approached him, and I had a feeling he wasn't even aware of his surroundings. He was staring up at the sky, looking off at the distance stars. As I drew closer to him, I heard him make a small noise, almost like a sigh of despair. Was this where he went late at night when he wasn't in his room? Did he come to this cave to cry, to think, to be alone, like when he was a little boy? I moved closer, slowly, silently, and saw the tears running down his cheeks. Oh, so that was why he was here, to cry about something. My question now was; why was he crying?  
  
"T-tenchi?" I said his name almost hesitantly, my voice softer then normal.  
  
"Mom-momma?" He asked quietly through his tears. Oh, so that was it. He was crying because his missed his long-dead mother. He turned to face me, and his eyes widened a bit "Ryoko . . . what are you doing here?" He looked ready to stand up and run if I even moved a little.  
  
"I just came to be alone and think . . . and to escape doing dishes." I sat down on a rock a ways away from him, and looked up into the sky. I sighed softly and started to search for the Federation Bank's light. Oh yeah, I blew the Bank up.  
  
"I miss the old days. The days when everything was normal, and peaceful, and I had an average life." Tenchi spoke softly, his voice carried on the gentle wind of the evening. At first I wasn't sure he even spoke at all. But as I sat there, he kept talking. I knew better then to speak to him in return, he had forgotten anyone else was around, and besides, I wanted to hear him speak like this, even if it wasn't speaking to me, I felt like it was. It made me feel special, normally the only way Tenchi ever spoke to me was to yell at me to get away from him. "It's almost like . . . if I come here enough, and wish hard enough, everything will go back to normal. Before I met Ryoko, before I knew I was Jurai royalty, even before my mom died. But, wishes don't come true, so I should just face the future and the present like a man."  
  
"But Tenchi! Wishes can come true if you believe!" I wanted to yell that to him. I wanted to tell him that everything would work out. I wanted to do so much, but I did nothing, I just sat there, alone, as he stood up and walked back inside, not even noticing me.  
  
I laid down on the ground, using my hands to keep my head propped up a bit, and looked at the sky more 'wishes can come true' who was I kidding? I know more then anyone that wishes don't come true no matter what. Wishes and dreams were a crutch for the weak; they didn't mean anything in the long run. But even as I told myself this, I began to wish for Tenchi to be happy with us, for him to be happy with me, and for him to accept me into his heart. It didn't matter if he only accepted me as a friend, or if he accepted me as a lover, as long as he accepted me.  
  
As I drifted off to sleep on the hard ground, I had one last though 'Will Tenchi ever accept any of us in his heart?' I knew that I would never get an answer without talking to Tenchi and the others, I also knew, that I didn't necessarily want an answer.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Corri: so, tell me what you think? Maybe I'll change it from a one-shot into a bunch of short stories, something like, each person's view of that situation. I apologize for OOCness, but, like I said, I haven't seen Tenchi shows in a long time. I also apologize for shortness; I just became inspired to write this spur-of the-moment. Ja ne, and make sure to click the little button that says go down there, so you can review this! 


	2. Annoying Author Note please read

Ryoko's Wish-An annoying author note:  
  
OK, peoples, I know I just posted the story and all, but I wanna put this author note in. there's a few things I wanna mention for the story.  
  
In case you couldn't tell, this isn't an AU fic, I tried to make it accurate to the show, and, as I've said before, I haven't seen the show in a while. Just a warning ahead of time, if you must flame me, don't flame saying that it doesn't follow the show lines, I've already warned about OOCness and stuff.  
  
This story can go anywhere; it's up to you reviewers. Let me know what you think. I won't kill you if you say it sucked, and I should give up writing, but, I'd prefer you tell my why it sucked so that I can change things. Also, it may grow to be a series of one-shots all in one story; I'm really not sure. I wrote this so suddenly, I wasn't even sure where I was going with it.  
  
I know it seems incomplete, but I really think I did finish it, at least, to the specifications I had when I started it. But maybe I'll write more, if I can think anything up. I'm really into my idea of a POV for each person; maybe I'll do another story with each person's POV like, three years after the Tenchi Movie with Mayuka. I'm not sure, depends on what people think, and if I get inspired.  
  
Thanks for your time and thanks to dennisud for being my first  
reviewer. 


End file.
